Tiger, tiger burning bright
by Reona
Summary: The Ducks track Draganus and Company to India and find them searching for an unknown object. When things go horribly wrong the Ducks get some help from an unusual source. Complete. Deity Collection.


__

This story is part of the **Deity Collection** but can stand on its own. You do not have to read any other story to understand this one. This one is much more original than Wake Up and Remember Me was but I'm still following a theme here! That's why I can call it a 'collection'. More to come when I finish the next story…and the next…and the next…God, my ideas are just piling up!

I hope this story is as well received as my last story was. A big thanks to WildfireFriendship, Taura Callisto, Angelfire, Justsomeone, BlueMoonDuchess, Demon Vegeta 669, Laney Bug, Streetwyse, Kal Gal, Lily C, silver elf child, and TimeTravller for their awesome reviews!

Let's hope I found all of the mistakes this time! 

We all know how a Mighty Ducks story starts. Drake One goes off and the ducks go hunt down Draganus. It's a given! So let's start at the fun part!

Disclaimers: I obviously don't own the title or the Mighty Ducks. I know every little about India. I made this up. All you have to know is that this is a dense jungle. 

Rated PG because I think I curse somewhere in here. 

reona32@aol.com

__

Reona

****

Tiger, tiger burning bright…

"I've never seen so much green before in my life." exclaimed Nosedive as they flew over the Western Ghats in India. The land was a sea of never ending green.

Tanya looked out of the window with him. "The Rasid Leim Preserve is one of the largest in India. It's protected from wood cutting and from poachers, well, as much as they can manage." she said.

"The question is, why would Draganus come here? There is no technology he could want and everything else is just open space and foliage." said Duke. 

"We'll find out soon enough, Duke. I'm setting her down." announced Wildwing. Tanya and Nosedive pulled away from the window and returned to their seats. Nosedive gave the view one last glance and wondered what was going to happen down there.

The Aerowing sat down in a small clearing and its hatch opened. "Gag, this is worse than Anaheim. At least there it's a dry heat." complained Duke. 

"I have strong energy signals coming from due south." said Tanya. "Someone is using a lot of power for something and I'm willing to bet that it's Draganus and Company."

"Tail kicking time!" exclaimed Mallory, punching one hand.

"Proceed with caution." ordered Wildwing.

"Don't we always, bro." said Nosedive. His older brother scowled at him through the Mask and Nosedive laughed nervously. 

"There are strange forces at work here." stated Grin.

"There are strange forces everywhere, Grin, and most of them come from you." retorted Duke. 

"Forward." ordered Wildwing before anymore comments could be made.

"Haven't you gotten a fix yet?" demanded Wraith.

Siege growled at him. "No. And stop asking every minute before I pound you." the orange Saurian sneered. The three stood around a large box with a satellite on top. The satellite turned slowly and a screen showed a marker wave passing through the area. 

Their comms beeped and Draganus' image appeared on the tiny projection. "Haven't you gotten a fix yet?" demanded Draganus.

Chameleon snickered as Siege frowned. "No, my lord. But we will have one soon." answered Wraith calmly.

A blue flash flew through their group and exploded against a tree. "Not so fast Saurian scum!" yelled Wildwing as the team emerged from the forest.

"The ducks!" exclaimed Siege, pulling out his laser and firing.

"How far do we have to go to get away from you?" asked Chameleon as he too fired. 

"Universe an't big enough, freakazoid!" answered Nosedive. He aimed and fired carefully at the machine they were standing around. It exploded and Nosedive punched the air. "Score!"

"Nice shot, little bro!" exclaimed Wildwing. 

"Draganus is going to be so mad!" yelled Chameleon. 

Siege growled and pushed a button. Several droids appeared in the glow of transporter light. They began to fire at the ducks. "Let's blow this place!" said Siege. The three Saurians disappeared. 

"Aw, man!" cried Nosedive as he dodged a laser beam. 

"Let's take out these metal heads!" exclaimed Duke as he cut one droid in half with his sword. 

The team began to be pushed back into the forest and were soon separated. Nosedive couldn't hear the others through the thick foliage around him as he ran with a droid hot on his tail. He burst through the forest out into a small clearing with only a few trees. The young duck glanced over his shoulder at the pursuing droid. "Don't you ever give up?" he yelled in annoyance. He didn't see the tangle of tree roots sticking up from the ground until his foot caught in them and he fell. A sharp pain like liquid fire raced up Nosedive's leg as he fell heavily to the ground. He twisted his upper body and fired at the droid with his puck gun, grateful that he had managed to keep it when he fell. The droid exploded and lay in pieces on the ground. 

Nosedive began to gasp in breath as his eyes watered. He looked down at his leg and saw that his boot was in a gap in the roots. Nosedive clinched his teeth as he eased the boot from the roots. Small black spots danced before his eyes as his foot came to rest on the ground. Nosedive lowered his head onto his arms and lay still on the forest floor. There was no way he was going anywhere. 

Nosedive sighed as the pain died from a roaring fire to a bearable burn in his lower leg. He pushed himself up on his arms, careful not to move either of his legs, and looked around. The clearing was not that big and was surrounded completely by a wall of green. Nosedive counted himself lucky that he had both kept his weapon when he fell and had fallen under the shade of the same tree that had caused him to fall in the first place. "How's that for ironic?" he asked no one. Nosedive lifted his wrist, meaning to use his comm to call the others. He groaned as he found his wrist bare and a thin cut running down his skin. It must have fallen off somewhere in the forest and he hadn't noticed. Nosedive sighed as he lowered his head back onto his arms and began to wait. 

After a time Nosedive felt something tug at his hair. He slowly raised his head and found himself looking into the pale yellow eyes of an animal. He sighed as he saw that an orange and black tiger cub was pawing at his hair. Nosedive pushed himself up on his arms and touched the cub's furry head. "Don't do that to me, little guy. You scared me." he said. The cub rolled onto its back and bit lightly at his fingers. Nosedive smiled. "I wonder if…" There was a sound in the bush and Nosedive looked up, hoping one of the others had found him. The color drained from his face as a large adult tiger stepped into the clearing. A small sound escaped Nosedive's throat as the tiger narrowed its eyes at him and growled.

"Nosedive! Where are you?" yelled a familiar voice from the forest.

The tiger looked off but Nosedive didn't move his eyes from the animal. "Wildwing!" he screamed. The note of fear in his voice brought the team running.

They burst into the clearing and skidded to a stop. "Whoa, big cat!" cried Duke, back peddling as the tiger roared.

Mallory lifted her puck launcher but Nosedive yelled at her. "No, don't Mal! She's only protecting her cub!" That's when the team noticed the tiger cub walking around his arms. He tried to push the cub toward his mother but the kit had other ideas and finally managed to bite Nosedive's finger. The duck winced and pulled his hand away. 

"Nosedive, stand up and back away slowly." ordered Wildwing.

"I can't." exclaimed Nosedive. The tiger crouched and tensed.

"Why?" asked Wildwing. He turned to Tanya without waiting for an answer. "Do we have something that can stop that tiger?" he demanded.

Tanya sputtered as the tiger began to move forward. The bush rustled again and the tiger paused. Another tiger stepped from the green foliage with pure white fur and blue eyes. The orange and black tiger lay down on the ground as the white cat came forward slowly. The white cat looked around the clearing and then want toward Nosedive. The team tensed as the tiger neared Nosedive and lowered its head. Nosedive sat stone still as the white tiger lifted the tiger cub in its jaws and backed away. The white cat set the cub before its mother and the other tiger picked it up and hurried from the clearing. The white tiger walked back to Nosedive and placed his face close to Nosedive's beak. No one breathed as the tiger turned its head and rubbed under Nosedive's chin with a soft rumble. Nosedive blinked and the tiger licked him on the cheek. That brought a reaction from the young duck. "Ew!" exclaimed Nosedive, pushing the white tiger away. Nosedive froze as he realized he just pushed an animal that could probably kill him with one swipe of his paw. The tiger rumbled again in what seemed like amusement and wondered from the clearing to disappear into the forest. 

Nosedive sighed and released his tense muscles as Wildwing rushed toward him. "Nosedive!" Wildwing knelt next to him and grabbed his shoulders. The movement jostled Nosedive's ankle and the young duck hissed in pain, making Wildwing release him. "What's wrong?"

"I think I broke my ankle when that stupid droid was chasing me." replied Nosedive, looking over his shoulder at the rubble with resentment. 

Tanya knelt also and scanned the aforementioned limb. She sighed. "You never do anything by halves, Nosedive, and that includes hurting yourself. It's broken but it's a clean break and will heal." The blond duck lay her hand on his boot and looked at him apologetically. "I need to take this off." she explained.

Nosedive closed his eyes. "Be my guest." he said easily. He didn't open his eyes when Wildwing put his hands on his shoulders or when Tanya asked Duke to hold his leg. He didn't make a sound as Tanya eased the boot from his broken ankle but all three ducks could feel his muscles tense. Wildwing didn't say anything when Nosedive turned his head a little and felt a drop of water hit his hand. 

Tanya got the boot off and everyone relaxed again. "Duke, could you get me some sticks. Umm, about as round as your finger and as straight as you can find." asked Tanya.

"Sure, sweetheart." said Duke. He was up in the trees and out of sight a moment later. 

Nosedive was concentrating on breathing when he felt Tanya gently probe his ankle. He flinched a little and looked at her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She looked up at him with sympathy. "I have to set the broken bone, Nosedive, so that we can move you. This is really, really…really going to hurt." 

"Pain is an illusion." stated Grin.

Nosedive looked at him sourly. "Come here so I can whack you properly." Grin blinked and Nosedive sighed. 

They were all startled when Duke dropped into their group from the trees. "Sorry." he said sheepishly. He set a batch of sticks by Tanya. "Will these do?"

Tanya picked up a few and sighed down them. She selected the best two. "These are perfect, Duke." She looked around the group and grinned crookedly. "Anyone want to give up their shirt for wrapping?" Tanya asked. Wildwing shifted to his street clothes and quickly pulled off his jacket. He tossed it to Tanya and changed back. The blond duck had Duke cut the jacket into strips with his sword. After that she had both Duke and Grin hold Nosedive, Duke holding his waist and Grin gently but firmly holding his leg so he wouldn't jerk out of Tanya's grasp.

"Feel okay?" asked Wildwing. 

Nosedive snorted and rolled his eyes at him. "Feel surround and there had better not be any mud on your guy's hands." There was a strained chuckle to that. 

Mallory coughed and Nosedive looked at her. She held a stick in front of his beak. "Open and bite down." she ordered. "Old trick. Don't want Draganus' goons after us because he screams." Mallory added quickly. Nosedive rolled his eyes again but allowed her to place the stick in his beak.

Nosedive felt Tanya's grip change and looked at her. She glanced at him and then back to his ankle. "Feel free to pass out." she warned. Nosedive closed his eyes and felt Tanya pull sharply. The stick muffled Nosedive automatic scream and then oblivion destroyed everything else.

Nosedive didn't know how long he had been out but when his senses returned he felt several people holding him down. His reaction was swift as he brought his free leg up and felt it connect with something solid. A pained cry followed his movement. He opened his eyes but a bright light blinded him for a moment. Pain raced through his other leg and someone was holding his shoulders and waist tightly. His hand snapped up and his free leg once again kicked out. "Nosedive!" exclaimed a voice Nosedive knew well.

The young duck went limp in the arms of his brother and he opened his eyes again with more caution. This time he saw Duke with a strong grip around his middle and Tanya holding the painful leg. Grin had released him already for fear of hurting him. "Sorry." Nosedive mumbled to them. 

"It's okay, kid." said Duke a little breathlessly and Nosedive knew he was the one he had kicked. 

"Remind me never to sneak up on you." muttered Tanya. Nosedive didn't respond as she began to wrap the strips of Wildwing's jacket around his foot with the two sticks holding the bone straight. She eased his leg back onto the ground and stood. "All right, I'm done. Let's get back so I can properly treat you." Tanya said.

Wildwing slid his arms under his brother and gently lifted him. Nosedive hissed as his bone pulled. "Sorry." said Wildwing. Nosedive just rolled his eyes and said nothing. The team turned and walked back the way they came. 

After several minutes past Duke spoke up. "Hey, shouldn't we have reached the Aerowing by now? Are you sure you're going the right way Wildwing?"

Wildwing stopped and looked at the duck walking next to him. "Me? I was following you!" he exclaimed.

Nosedive wiggled in his brother's arms. "Not funny, you guys." he said.

Duke and Wildwing looked at each other and then at Tanya. The blond duck sighed and looked at her Omnitool. "Men. Never ask for directions when they should." she muttered. After a moment she frowned. "Ah, nuts."

"What?" Mallory demanded.

"I can't pin point the Aerowing with my Omnitool. There's too much interference." Tanya answered. Nosedive sighed and lay his head on Wildwing's shoulder. 

"Interference! Interference! What interference? We're in the middle of nowhere!" yelled Mallory. 

"It could be caused by Draganus and what he was doing earlier." supplied Grin. 

"I don't care where it's coming from. All I want to know is can you get past it?" asked Wildwing. 

"I'm trying." answered Tanya. They all winced as a high pitched screech came from her Omnitool. "Sorry." said Tanya after it stopped.

Duke leaned against a tree. "We're going to be here a while." he said with a sigh. Grin sat on the ground and closed his eyes for meditation. Mallory sighed in disgust as a rumble sounded far off. Duke cocked an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Sounded like thunder." answered Grin without opening his eyes.

"Perfect." muttered Mallory.

"Oh no." hissed Tanya, working faster. 

Wingwing's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"We can not stay here when it rains with Nosedive injured and no shelter." exclaimed Tanya.

"It's only a little rain." retorted Mallory.

"Yeah, right." said Tanya. At that moment a boom of thunder sounded and water came down in cold sheets. "Go!" cried Tanya.

"Which way?" demanded Wildwing.

"It doesn't matter but we can't stay here!" yelled Tanya. Nosedive wrapped his arms around his brother's neck as they hurried forward. After a moment the rain got harder and they began to splash through puddles. They came to a slight raise and Tanya hurried them up it. "Don't stop!" They reached the top just as a loud roar sounded and a wave of water rushed through the lower basin. They watched the flood pass and the basin fill up with water. They looked at Tanya. "It's called the Monsoon." she said by way of explanation. She took off her glasses and wiped at her eyes. "We really need to find shelter." Tanya said.

Nosedive coughed up some water and angled his face down. "Soon would be nice." he said. 

"We'll have to look the old fashioned way since Tanya Omnitool is on the frizz." said Wildwing.

"Or we could follow him." said Grin. Everyone turned to find the white tiger sitting several paces away from them. The beast stood and began to walk away, glancing over its shoulder meaningfully. 

"It's just an animal, Grin, we can't…" said Wildwing.

Nosedive spat out more water and cut his brother off. "Follow that tiger, Wildwing, and don't argue!" he exclaimed. The group glanced at each other and hurried after the tiger. The white cat led them through the forest to a mound of rocks. It looked at them and then climbed a level to an opening in the rock big enough for even Grin to pass through. They found a dry cave hidden there and no white tiger inside. 

"Where did it go?" asked Mallory. 

"And who left the handy fire pit and wood?" asked Duke. A pit with a pile of wood was laid in the middle of the cave. Wildwing sat his brother down on a ledge gently and frowned at the gift.

"Only the unwise do not use that which is around them." said Grin.

"In other words, let's build a fire. Last thing we need are colds." said Tanya. She pushed a button on her Omnitool and easily lit a fire. Tanya stood and turned back around. She paused as she faced the others and gulped. "Umm, I found the tiger." she stammered.

The team turned to face Nosedive on the ledge and found the white tiger laying on the edge above him. The young duck was sitting very still and staring at the blue eyes only a few inches away from his face. "Nosedive, don't move." ordered Wildwing.

"No problem there, Wildwing." retorted Nosedive out of the side of his beak. 

The white tiger looked at them calmly, not nervous at all. [Hello.]

Everyone froze as they heard the voice talk to them. "Who just said that?" asked Duke. He took out his sword but did not activate it.

The white tiger sat up and cocked its head at the ducks. [I did.]

Even Grin blinked. "Am I to believe that a tiger is talking to us?" asked Wildwing.

The white tiger nodded and lay back down. [Correct.] The large cat began to lick at its paw. [My name is Jeevan.] The tiger lifted its head again and looked them over. [I trust everyone is comfortable. We shall be here for a while until the rain stops.] said Jeevan.

"We're just peachy." answered Tanya. She was busy scanning the creature before them. "It's not a machine, Wildwing." she said lowly to her leader. 

Jeevan sighed and lowered his head a little to look at Nosedive. [How about you, child?] he asked. The tiger pushed at Nosedive's beak gently and got the duck's head raised enough to look into his eyes. He saw the stress Nosedive was under and the pain lines around his eyes and beak. Jeevan rumbled and stood. [You're in pain.] he accused. 

Tanya came forward and knelt to look at his ankle. The wrappings were soaked, like everything else, but were still strong. Nosedive hissed and jerked as Tanya gently tried to move his foot. "I'm sorry. I wish I had something to give you Nosedive, but all of the supplies are back on the Aerowing." she said.

Jeevan jumped from the ledge and trotted toward the entrance. [I know something that can help. I will return.] he called back to them. 

"This just gets weirder and weirder all the time." muttered Duke.

"Do you think we can trust this Jeevan? He could be helping Draganus." said Mallory.

"I trust him." answered Nosedive tightly. Tanya touched his ankle again and he hissed. "Will you please stop that!" he exclaimed. The blond duck backed away.

"She's just trying to help, Nosedive." scolded Wildwing as he sat next to him. 

"Sorry, Tanya. It just hurts." said Nosedive tiredly.

Jeevan walked in and shook some water out of his coat before coming near. [The fact that you are cold and miserable is not helping. If you develop a fever I will have to travel to get aid.] he said. The white tiger held a long leaf between his jaws. [I suggest you be moved closer to the fire, child] said Jeevan. 

Wildwing glanced at Tanya and cocked an eyebrow. "It is sound advice, Wildwing." she answered his silent question. 

Wildwing nodded and stood. Carefully he slid his arms under his brother again. "Ready?" he asked. When Nosedive nodded he lifted him and carried his brother over to the fire. Wildwing lay Nosedive down and sat behind him to cushion his head. There was a flash of light and everyone looked up to see Duke pulling off his long trench coat and then changing back into his gear. He handed the coat to Wildwing with a nod and the other duck lay the coat over Nosedive.

"Thanks, Duke." muttered Nosedive.

"Welcome, kid." answered Duke.

Jeevan came close and tipped his head up to present the leaf. [Tear a piece about an inch in size and roll it into a ball. Place the ball between your gum and cheek. Do not swallow it and do not chew it.] instructed the cat. 

Wildwing took the leaf and began to prepare the ball as told. "What will it do?" he asked.

[It is both a pain reliever and a slight sedative. It will help him sleep, which is best for him while we wait for the rain to end.] answered Jeevan. Nosedive took the ball into his mouth and settled against Wildwing. Several minutes later the exhausted teen was fast asleep. Jeevan jumped up onto the ledge above them and lay down. [Take the ball out before he chokes on it.] he ordered.

Wildwing carefully took the leaf ball from Nosedive's mouth and tossed it away. "Thanks." he said to the cat quietly.

Jeevan looked at them for a moment, the two ducks sitting in the warm glow of the fire. The light danced across the cave walls and made everything glow slightly. The fire reflected in the tiger's eyes as he lay on the ledge. [Are you both brothers?] Jeevan asked suddenly.

Wildwing blinked. "Yes. How did you know?" he said.

Jeevan chuckled slightly. [If you become anymore obvious in your love for him it would be painted on your forehead.] said the tiger. The other ducks chuckled as they settled down around the fire themselves. [You are the closest family I have seen in some time.] said Jeevan to them.

Mallory snorted. "I'm not related to them. None of us are." she retorted hotly.

Jeevan shook his head. [Family is not always defined by blood, fiery one. I saw what you did before when you told the child to place the stick between his teeth. You didn't care if your enemy heard you but was worried of the very real possibility that he would bite his tongue or cheek.] said the cat.

Mallory shifted uneasily under the tiger's glowing blue eyes and chose to quickly distract him. "Fiery one?" she hissed. 

Jeevan was unaffected by her temper. [Do not worry. He cares for all of you as much as you him.] he said as he looked around the group. After a moment he lowered his head onto his paws and closed his eyes. [Sleep. Morning will come soon enough.]

The fire popped and spat flame into the darkness. "Stupid cat, what does he know?" muttered Mallory softly. No one answered her. 

A shaft of sunlight woke Wildwing from a sound sleep. It took him a moment to remember that there were no windows in the Pond and to remember yesterday. He also noticed that Nosedive was no longer lying against him. He sat bolt up right. "Nosedive?" His loud demand woke the others up. 

"Here." answered Nosedive's voice. Wildwing turned and saw that his brother was sitting on the stone ledge wearing Duke's coat. A pile of fruits lay next to him on a large leaf. Jeevan was sunning himself in another pool of light on a higher ledge. Nosedive's interest was held completely by a small black and white monkey sitting on the ledge next to him. The young duck was sharing a banana with the creature. Wildwing sighed in relief. Nosedive glanced at him and smiled. "Jeevan brought us some food but Baka won't be back with any fish for a while now." 

Duke waved his hands. "Whoa, wait a minute! Back track. Who is Baka?" he asked.

Nosedive blinked. "Oh, that's right. You guys weren't awake. Baka is a talking crane that Jeevan asked to get us some fish from the rain swollen river because he didn't want any of us doing it. She'll be back soon." The monkey grabbed Nosedive's banana and escaped through a hole in the ceiling. "Hey!"

Jeevan chuckled above him. [I told you to watch him.] Nosedive grumbled sourly. Jeevan yawned and sat up. [If the lady duck with the tool upon her arm would be so kind as to restart the fire you may all have cooked fish for breakfast.] he said. The ducks were startled as a large black and white crane suddenly walked into the cave. In the bird's long beak was a stick where several fish were speared.

"Everyone, say hello to Baka." announced Nosedive happily. 

[Greetings.] said a female voice. She handed Nosedive the stick and flapped her wings. [Hope you enjoy them, sweety. I must go see to my own breakfast but it was nice to met you.] said Baka. The large bird walked out of the cave and flew away. 

Nosedive handed Wildwing the fish. "Here, leader man. I never learned wilderness cooking 101." he said. The fish were soon cooked and everyone was eating their breakfast. "Ouch! Tanya!" cried Nosedive. 

The female duck finished pulling away the wrappings and looked at Nosedive's ankle. "Sorry, Dive, but I have to see to your injury." said Tanya. She frowned as she saw how swollen and off colored the area around Nosedive injury was. "We really need to get back to the Aerowing and the Pond to treat you, Nosedive. It will only get worse the longer we stay out here." Tanya said.

"Can you find the Aerowing yet, Tanya?" asked Duke.

Tanya shook her head. "No, there is still too much interference and we're so turned around from the rain last night that we don't even know which direction to look in. If we start out we may just be heading in the wrong direction anyway." she said. Tanya began to slowly rewrap Nosedive's ankle with the supporting sticks.

Jeevan cocked his head as the ducks gained sad and sour looks. [Does this have anything to do with the creatures you were fighting yesterday?] he asked.

"The Saurians." clarified Wildwing. "If only we knew what they were doing. Then we could stop them and what ever is jamming Tanya's Omnitool." he said with a sigh.

Jeevan shifted nervously. [I know what they are searching for.] he told them after a moment. 

"What?" demanded Mallory.

[They were using their machine to search for the Thaman.] answered Jeevan. He lowered his ears. [Your enemy can not get a hold of it. Its power would destroy the world in evil hands.] 

"What is the Thaman?" asked Wildwing.

Jeevan looked away from him. [The Thaman is a powerful spell to call down the powers of the heavens onto the caster.] 

Nosedive sighed and closed his eyes. "Let me guess. You're the guardian of this spell." he said.

Jeevan looked at him in surprise. [Yes, I am.] he answered.

"Own the movie?" asked Duke with a grin.

Nosedive stuck out his tongue. "Let's just say I know the story." 

"We can not allow such a powerful spell to be used by Draganus." said Grin. 

Wildwing nodded. "Jeevan, will you take us to the Thaman?" he asked.

Jeevan seemed to think for a moment and then nodded seemingly to himself. [Yes, I will.] he answered.

"Whoa, wait! Nosedive can not travel." complained Tanya.

"I don't think I have much of a choice in the matter Tanya. We can't find the Aerowing until we stop Draganus and I can't stay here." said Nosedive.

"Nosedive is right. One of us will just have to carry him while we go." said Wildwing.

[Or, I can carry him. I do not tire easily and I am faster than you are if we get into trouble.] offered Jeevan.

Wildwing nodded. "We'll do that if we have to. We had better hurry." Wildwing lifted Nosedive and walked out of the cave. "Led the way, Jeevan." ordered Wildwing. The white cat nodded and set off into the forest.

Some time later Duke chuckled. "I think your little friend is following us Nosedive." he said with a grin. Nosedive looked over Wildwing's shoulder and smiled. The little black and white monkey from the cave was following them through the trees. 

[Everyone watch your pockets. He may look cute but he's got sticky fingers.] warned Jeevan. The white cat growled a little in annoyance. 

"My kind of animal." echoed Duke. 

"Where exactly is this Thaman, Jeevan?" asked Mallory.

[The Thaman is placed within the Temple. It's not far from here.] answered Jeevan. He stopped and sniffed the air cautiously before walking on. [It seems that your little monkey friend is not the only one following us.] he said with humor.

"What?" asked Tanya. She turned to look behind them and paled. "Oh…" Not only had several more monkeys joined the group but several other animals as well. Deer walked timidly behind them. A rather large collection of colorful birds was in the trees and a peacock followed along on the ground. A sun bear flicked its tongue out at a tree next to a pig that nosed through some grass. A pair of small spotted cats walked next to a group of hurrying mice without a second look. Everyone was completely silent.

"Cool!" exclaimed Nosedive.

[You are drawing too much attention to us, my friends. Please leave.] said Jeevan. The birds calmly took to the air and the deer and spotted cats bounded away through the forest. The monkeys raced into the distance through the trees with ease. The mice and pigs disappeared and the bear wondered away at a slower pace. [Thank you.] called the white cat. The group of ducks and cat continued on. At a later point Jeevan stopped and growled lowly. [Evil.] he hissed.

"That would be Draganus." supplied Nosedive.

Jeevan went over to Wildwing. [We need to move fast and you can't do so while carrying your brother. Put him on my back and we can get away.] he said. Wildwing looked torn but Nosedive touched his cheek and nodded. Wildwing placed his brother on Jeevan's back. Nosedive leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Jeevan's neck and pressed his knees to the large cat's sides. [Got a hold, child?] asked Jeevan.

"Yeah. I'm all right." answered Nosedive.

A blast of laser fire hit a tree behind them. [Run!] ordered Jeevan. With a burst of speed the white cat threw himself and his passenger forward. The ducks followed the pair as fast as they could but it was clear Jeevan was the fastest of the group even with Nosedive riding him. There was a roar and Nosedive looked over his shoulder to see the team turn and face Draganus and his goons. 

"Wildwing!" cried Nosedive. Siege saw him and fired at the cat but Jeevan out ran the laser blast easily. Nosedive looked forward and was about to tell Jeevan to stop when the cat took a flying leap off a short rise. The young duck screamed and clamped his arms around Jeevan's neck tighter. 

The cat landed smoothly on the ground and didn't miss a beat as he continued forward. [Are you well, child?] asked Jeevan's calm but concerned voice. 

"No, I'm not! Warn me next time you decide to try to fly!" yelled Nosedive. 

[Warning.] toned Jeevan with humor. Nosedive screamed again as Jeevan jumped a wide ditch. 

Nosedive closed his eyes and lay his head on Jeevan's back. "I think I'm going to be sick." he muttered. 

Jeevan slowed to a walk. [We are here.] he announced. 

Nosedive looked up and gasped. Before them was a wide lake with floating white lilies and dark green plants. Beyond the lake was the Temple. It was made entirely of stone and had vines growing on it. A long promenade with a flat ceiling and carved support beams ran from the edge of the beginning of the lake and paralleled the water until it reached a huge domed building. The domed building rose above the lake and a tall tower of stone thrust from its center. The tower was crowned with a smaller dome and pinnacle. Several cranes and herons fished in the lake and peacocks roamed the Temple with their colorful plumes. A large group of deer and antelope grazed in the tall grass surrounding the area. A natural orchard had a troop of monkeys eating a meal in their branches and a sun bear picked up fruit lazily from the ground. Nosedive was startled when three elephants moved on the far side of the lake. "It's beautiful." said Nosedive. 

Jeevan began to walk around the lake through some tall grass. [Thank you. Once, the Temple had been painted before the humans forgot the old ways.] he said. Jeevan sped up a little. [We must hurry. We must get to the Thaman and destroy it.] 

Nosedive frowned. "But you guard the Thaman. Why would you want to destroy it?" he asked.

[The Thaman is too dangerous to remain in this era and can no longer be protected completely. If Draganus does not get it then it is only a matter of time before someone else does. I can not allow that.] answered Jeevan. Suddenly, every bird took to the air in a frenzy and the other animals ran in fear. [Hang on!] yelled Jeevan. The white cat bounded through the grass and splashed through the edge of the lake. A laser beam flew past them and fizzed out in the water. 

"Get that cat!" yelled a hated voice. 

Nosedive wiped water from his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see Draganus standing on the ledge behind them. The young duck grinned as Duke swung past the red lizard on his grappling hook. "Not so fast, Lizard Lips!" yelled the ex-thief. Duke landed and cut through a droid with his sword. The other ducks were soon on the ledge fighting. 

"Nosedive!" called Wildwing as he blocked a laser beam with his ice shield. He fired back at Siege in annoyance. "Why don't you go jump in the lake, you over grown newt!" 

Jeevan leaped up the stairs of the promenade and raced down the walkway. Laser beams hit the path behind them and struck the support framework of the walkway. [They're going to bring down the whole avenue if they keep this up!] yelled Jeevan as he jumped over a falling stone block. A laser beam hit a support pillar before them and Jeevan gasped. He started to stop but then surged forward with a burst of speed. Nosedive screamed and closed his eyes as they neared the falling beam. Jeevan ran under the beam and leaped through the open doorway. They landed just as the doorway was blocked by the beam and dust flew up into a choking cloud. 

Nosedive blinked open his eyes and coughed. "Where are we?" he asked. Dust still floated through the air and glowed in the shafts of light coming in from high windows. The room they were in was dome shaped, although not as big as the whole Temple. Carvings covered the walls completely, some still with their paint clinging to them. Nosedive wiped his hand across his beak and coughed again. 

Jeevan coughed slightly and shook his head, careful not to dislodge Nosedive. [The Outer Chamber.] he answered. He looked at the door and saw that the last beam had fallen completely across it. The cat sighed. [Wonderful. Now the only direction we have is up.] said Jeevan. He walked across the room to the wall. 

Nosedive looked around but the room was bare except for several stairways going up and the paintings on the walls. "I don't see…" Nosedive trailing off as Jeevan raised a paw and pressed against the wall before them. The whole section of wall slid upward and disappeared. "Cool." breathed the young duck. Jeevan stepped into the small square room that stood in complete darkness. The tiger pressed his nose to the wall this time and another piece of the wall slid away in the room. Sun spilled through a skylight and revealed what darkness once hid.

This room had paintings and carvings in it too but where the paint was peeling and faded outside this room's decorations were intact. The paintings showed dancers in court and people sitting on large pillows and drinking. A long procession of animals walked through a painted forest. Precious jewels were set into the wall for the peoples and animals eyes. The wall with the doorway was painted black with bright gems for stars and a large piece of gold for the moon. But the far wall was the most impressive. It depicted an Indian landscape with a person standing in the center holding up a book like object. From the sky above him rained painted rainbows and showers of gems and jewels along with a bright light surrounding him. Before the painting was a stand on which a stone tablet rested. [The Inner Chamber and the Thaman.] said Jeevan as he walked forward with Nosedive. [The painting behind it is only the most desired outcome. If evil were to ever use its power then the world would be thrown into darkness and death.] They neared the tablet and found that flowing script was written across it. [Take it.] ordered Jeevan.

Nosedive looked surprised. "You want me to pick it up?" he asked.

Jeevan nodded. [I can not take it up and carry you at the same time. And I will laugh if you suggest I leave you.] he said.

Nosedive swallowed and reached for the tablet. A loud boom sounded from the Outer Chamber and Nosedive snatched up the Thaman as Jeevan turned. They ran out of the room to find the pillar that had been blocking the entrance was gone and Draganus was standing at the now ruined wall. "Give me that tablet." he demanded. The ducks and the other Saurians were fighting out on the walkway, which was now devoid of a ceiling. 

Nosedive clutched the Thaman and sneered. "Not a chance, Draganus!" Draganus roared and fired at them as Jeevan turned and raced up one of the stairways. The wall exploded behind them as they rushed up the stairs. "What now?" yelled Nosedive as he coughed.

[We'll have to go up to the Pinnacle Dome. It's the only other direction besides the way we came.] answered Jeevan. The Temple shook around them. [Those idiots are going to bring the whole Temple down on our heads!] exclaimed Jeevan as they reached a level place. Nosedive saw out of the ring of tall windows around them that they were at the bottom of the tower. Jeevan turned and ran up another set of stairs. A laser beam flew out of a window and the pair heard Chameleon curse. It was followed by Draganus' growl. After a moment a patch of light appeared before them and Jeevan ran out of a hole portal to the top of the Pinnacle Dome. The cat slid to a stop and Nosedive gasped. They were on a platform of about 15 feet width and length. There were no walls and at the four corners stone beams supported the last smaller dome above them. The forest spread out before them in the flaming setting sun and a strong wind pulled at them. 

Jeevan sat, spilling Nosedive onto the floor with a cry of surprise and pain. The young duck sat up and hissed as he ankle protested greatly. He laid the Thaman tablet on the ground beside himself and looked at the portal doorway in the floor. "Now what?" asked Nosedive, pushing back his hair as the wind whipped it around.

Jeevan placed himself between Nosedive and the portal as Draganus' head appeared. The great lizard's body slowly began to rise inch by inch. [Throw the Thaman over the platform edge! It must be destroyed!] yelled Jeevan.

"Give me the Thaman, duck." demanded Draganus as he raised his gun. "And I may let you live."

Nosedive glared at him. "And have Earth turn into the hellhole Puckworld became? No way! Go pound sand, Draganus!" Nosedive threw the Thaman into the air and it fell out of sight. 

Draganus roared. "You little brat! You'll die for that!" he yelled. Jeevan growled as Draganus fired at them. Below, the Thaman tablet smashed against the dome and turned to dust. The laser beam slowed until it stopped a foot away from Nosedive's face. "What?" cried Draganus. 

Jeevan smiled at him, baring his fangs. [You have failed.] The laser beam began to blow away as if made of colored sand. The end of Draganus' purple robe began to unravel and blow away. Part of the red lizard's hand followed. Nosedive watched as Draganus began to disintegrate, stunned. 

"What is going on!" yelled Draganus as his arm and now part of his leg disappeared. 

[You have failed.] repeated Jeevan with his smile. The disintegration sped up until Draganus had completely blown away piece by piece. [You have failed] said Jeevan one last time in satisfaction. The tiger sighed as a white light spread over the edge of the platform and moved toward them.

Nosedive closed his eyes in surprise as the light covered him and Jeevan. When it died, Nosedive opened his eyes cautiously. "What was that?" asked Nosedive softly. Jeevan sat calmly next to him, the dust on his coat gone. Nosedive blinked down at himself and saw that Tanya's wrappings around his foot were gone and his boot was back on. He moved his ankle carefully and felt no pain. He was also clean.

"Nosedive!" The young duck looked up to see Wildwing hurry through the portal. 

Nosedive smiled and threw himself into his brother's arms. "Wildwing! You're okay!" exclaimed Nosedive as he hugged Wildwing. The team also looked fine and Nosedive knew that the light had affected them too.

"Any one care to explain what just went on here?" asked Tanya. She was frowning at her glasses, which looked fine.

"We just saw Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon, well, melt for lack of a better term." said Duke. 

"Justice was served." toned Grin.

[Something like that.] said Jeevan. [They were just returned to their ship and all of you were returned to the way that you were before you came to India. Think of it as a thank you.] 

"Which evidently includes Nosedive's injury." said Mallory. Nosedive grinned and spun lightly on his once broken ankle.

[Of course.] answered Jeevan. Nosedive gasped as the cat's tail began to blow away just like Draganus. [It's all right, child.] reassured Jeevan quickly. [I'm no longer needed to guard the Thaman and thus must go.]

Nosedive knelt before the disappearing cat and hugged him. "I'm sorry." he said.

Jeevan rumbled softly in his chest. [I am not. For the first time in centuries I am free. That is something I can never repay you for.] Jeevan licked Nosedive's cheek. [And I know you understand what I mean.]

Nosedive nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I do." He backed away as Jeevan came close to disappearing completely.

[Thank you] said the cat softly before he disappeared into the wind. 

Nosedive stood still for a moment and Wildwing place his hand on his brother's shoulder. But before Wildwing could speak Nosedive turned to him with a smile. He pointed down to the other side of the lake. "It's the Aerowing!" Nosedive exclaimed with a laugh. 

"What?" cried Mallory, coming to the edge of the platform. Indeed the Aerowing was sitting on the other side of the lake, although they all knew that was not where they had left it.

Tanya raised her Omnitool and scanned for the flying machine. She smiled. "It is the Aerowing guys." she said. 

Mallory tossed up her hands and stormed over to the portal. "That's it! We're going home right now! Enough of this jungle insanity! I need a mall!" she complained as she disappeared down the stairs. 

The others smiled and followed her down. They were surprised to find the Inner Chamber closed and the promenade fixed. No sign of the battle that just happened could be seen. "Good, I'm glad the Temple is back to the way it was." said Nosedive happily. He almost jumped out of his skin when a peacock cried loudly from the ceiling. A black and white monkey chattered loudly at them as it walked across their path and jumped into a tree. Nosedive laughed and then slapped Wildwing on the shoulder. "Race ya to the Aerowing, bro." he yelled. The younger duck shot off down the promenade.

"Nosedive!" yelled Wildwing, racing after him. The other ducks laughed before running after them. A tiger smiled in the bush and disappeared. 


End file.
